


Once Upon a Time...

by Elri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a telling of the Undertale main story through the Pacifist ending focusing on Toriel. I tried to do it in a fairytale kind of framing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Anne!

Once upon a time there was a King Father and a Queen Mother. They had one Prince Son whom they loved dearly. That love extended throughout the Kingdom Home and everyone was happy. One day they were fortunate enough to be blessed with another child who came to them from the Lofty World beyond the Kingdom Home, and everyone was overjoyed. The Kingdom Home overflowed with love, and no place was happier than with the King Father and the Queen Mother and the Prince Son whose family had grown closer than ever since the addition of the Gift Child. None could imagine that things could be any better.

Sadly, they were right.

They hadn’t even thought to imagine that things could get worse.

The Gift Child grew ill. Because they were not from the Kingdom Home there was nothing there that could help them, and no one was able to travel to the Lofty World to find a cure. For you see, there was a trick door to the Lofty World from Kingdom Home but only those who came from the Lofty World were able to pass back through. They couldn’t even get a Golden Flower to comfort the dying child.

After the child passed, the Prince Son who had been their best friend and brother used their special ability to pass through the door and carried his best friend to the world they had come from to lay them down in the Golden Flowers. But the people of the Lofty World were not welcoming, and they attacked the Prince Son.

Rather than fight back, the Prince Son took his best friend and seeds from the Golden Flowers back to the Kingdom Home. There, he succumbed to his injuries and collapsed dead at the feet of the King Father and Queen Mother.

A grim shadow passed over the already dreary world. The Kingdom Home was without hope, and the King Father and Queen Mother were without joy. In one day both the child they’d never expected to have and the child they’d never expected to lose had been taken from them. In his grief and anger, the King Father declared that the people of the Lofty World would no longer be welcomed if any of them ever strayed into the Kingdom Home again. The Queen Mother was dismayed by his decree, but she was too grief-stricken herself to change his mind.

So she left.

He became a King that still tried to be a Father.

She tried to be a Mother.

They were both very lonely, but he still had his subjects whom he cared for as best he knew how.

She had no one.

Then one day she heard a knock on the door she never went back through. From the other side she heard a voice, and she answered it.

And so the Queen Mother who was no longer a Queen or a Mother met the Jester Brother, who made her smile and laugh like she hadn’t in a long time. And she was happy again. And so was the Jester Brother, who had never heard anyone laugh at his jokes with such sincerity.

Though it would be a long while before they finally met, neither minded. So when it came to pass that a Loving Child came their way from the Lofty World, the Mother asked her Friend to watch out for the Child. He agreed, and aided the Loving Child as best he could, even until it was time for them to face the King.

It was during that fight that the Queen Mother returned to the Kingdom Home to protect the Loving Child, and she heard a familiar voice. The Jester Brother, along with his Guard Brother, had also come to protect the Child. She greeted them both warmly, finding hope in an otherwise bleak moment.

After all, when friends come together in love they can do anything.


End file.
